The importance of oral hygiene in the maintenance of healthy teeth and gums is well recognized. Many devices have been developed for removing food particles and bacteria from the mouth and teeth which contribute to tooth and gum decay. Most commonly used are toothbrushes having bristles which are moved across the teeth to remove food residues from the surface thereof, as well as food particles trapped in between teeth. Toothpicks and dental floss are also frequently used to remove food particles which can become trapped between teeth, resulting in cavities and/or gum disease.
In addition to cleaning the teeth and gums, the folds of the mouth between the gums and cheeks, known as vestibule of the mouth, also require cleaning. Food particles and plaque which collect in the vestibule can contribute to tooth decay and gum disease and thus need to be removed. Toothbrushes are typically too abrasive for these sensitive tissue areas and can cause pain to the user. Further, the brushes are awkward and difficult to manipulate in the narrow folds between the gums and cheeks.
Toothpick-type devices are also ill-suited to clean the vestibule of the mouth. Toothpicks or similar devices do not have enough surface area to clean the folds of the mouth in an effective manner. In addition, the pointed tips on the toothpicks can injure the gums and surrounding tissues.
Fingers may also be used to clean the vestibule, however, depending upon the individual, the fingers may be too large or too short to access all areas of the vestibule. Further, germs and bacteria residing on the fingers or underneath fingernails can be spread to the mouth if fingers are inserted into the mouth to clean the vestibule.